Blutelfen
thumb|244pxDie Blutelfen (thalassisch Sin'dorei) sind eine Rasse von Elfen. Sie entwickelten sich nach dem schrecklichen Überfall der Geißel auf Quel'thalas und der Korruption des Sonnenbrunnes aus den Hochelfen.Um an das vergossene Blut ihrer toten Brüdern und Schwestern zu erinnern nannten sie sich von dort an Blutelfen. Nach einem Streifzug durch die Scherbenwelt gaben sie die Folgschaft Illidans auf. Auch folgen sie nicht länger ihrem Prinzen Kael'thas, denn dieser hatte sich für Macht an die brennende Legion verkauft.Um den Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens zu kompensieren schreckten die magiehungrigen sogar nicht vor Dämonen als Energiequelle zurück.Durch diese Handlungen begannen sogar ihre Augen grün zu glühen. Geschichte Genauere Informationen zur Vergangenheit der Blutelfen siehe Hochelfen. thumb|leftWie ihre Brüder, die Hochelfen, stammen die Blutelfen vom Adelsgeschlecht der Nachtelfen, den Hochgeborenen ab.Diese wurden wegen ihres rücksichtslosen Einsatzes der Magie aus der Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen verbannt. Um nicht getötet zu werden führte Dath'remar die Hochgeborenen nach Lordaeron.In dessen bewaldeten Norden gründeten er und sein Gefolge Quel'thalas.Auf einer Insel erschufen sie den Sonnenbrunnen.Diese mächtige Energiequelle ermöglichte den Elfen den Aufbau eines magischen Königreiches und einen Vorteil gegenüber ihren Feinden, den Trollen. Später half der Brunnen dabei die Hochelfen ihre Heimat vor den Orcs zu beschützen. Doch der Sonnenbrunnen sollte Fluch wie Segen sein.Während des dritten Krieges führte der gefallene Prinz Arthas seine Geißel nach Quel'thalas.Im Gepäck hatte er die Überreste des Totenbeschwörers Kel'thuzad. Diesen sollte er im Auftrag der brennenden Legion wieder ins Leben zurück bringen.Selbst die mächtige magische Gegenwehr und die große Armee der Hochelfen konnte der Todesritter überwinden und seinen Auftrag ausführen. Mit der Macht des Sonnenbrunnens enstand der Lich Kel'thuzad.Nach ihrem Triumph zog der größte Teil der thumb|Prinz Kael'thasGeißel wieder aus Quel'thalas heraus.Ohne ihren Sonnenbrunnen begannen die Hochelfen bald große Qualen zu erleiden, ihre Magie war weg, ebenso 90% ihres Volkes. Um die Toten zu ehren nannte Prinz Kael'thas sein Volk Sin'dorei, Blutelfen.Dann gab er seinem Waldläufergeneral Lor'themar Theron den Befehl die Heimat zu bewachen. Der Prinz nahm einen Teil seines Volkes mit sich (darunter die besten Zauberer,Magister und Krieger) um den Resten der noch immer verbündeten Allianz dabei zu helfen Lordaeron von der Geißel zurück zu erhalten. Doch bei diesem Unterfangen gerieten die Elfen an den falschen Kommandanten.Der rassistische Mashall Garithos setzte alles daran die Sin'dorei auszurotten.Er schickte sie auf Selbstmordmissionen oder ließ sie ohne jegliche Verstärkung zurück. Alsbald geriehten die Blutelfen in arge Bedrängins.Sie wurden von allen Seiten von der Geißel bedroht.Kael'thas sah als einzige Hoffnung ein Bündins mit Lady Vashj und ihren Naga. Doch diese Allianz sollte ihn bei der Echten in Verruf bringen.Garithos wertete das Bündnis als Verrat und verurteilte die Blutelfen zum Tode. Im Kerker von Dalaran sollten sie auf ihre Hinrichtung warten. Befreit wurden sie erneut von den Naga.Vashj erzählte Kael von den Illidan und seinen Fähigkeiten.In der Hoffnung Heilung für sein Volk zu finden folgte er den Fischmenschen in die Scherbenwelt.Nachdem er den Halbdämonen von seiner Häscherin Maiev gerettet hat schließt er sich ihm an. Nach der Eroberung des schwarzen Tempels und der Erlernung des Anzapfens von Dämonen folgten die Blutelfen Illidan zum Eiskronengletscher.Dort sollte er im Auftrag seines Meisters Kil'jaeden den Lichkönig vernichten.Im Kampf gegen die Geißel fallen hunderte Blutelfen(sogar die Trägerin von Quel'Delar,Lana'thel).Diese Blutelfen wurden vom neuen Lichkönig Arthas wiedererweckt und zu den vampirischen "San'layn" gemacht. left|thumb|138pxIn Quel'thalas litten die verbliebenen Blutelfen noch immer unter den Folgen des Krieges und dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnes.Die Waldläufer unter dem Komando von Lor'themar Theron und seinem Leutnant Halduron Wolkenglanz kämpfen noch immer gegen die Untoten um Quel'thalas endlich zu erobern.Während dieser Mission treffen sie auf den blauen Drachen Kalecgos und seine Begleiterin Anveena Teauge.Als sie das Geheimnis des Mädchens lüften setzen sie alles daran sie zu beschützen. Doch Kael'thas hat sein Volk nicht vergessen.Er sendet Großmeister Rommath und seine besten Magister zurück nach Quel'thalas. Bei sich haben sie den gefangenen Naaru M'uru und ihre neue Magie.Doch sie schreiben diese Macht und die Endeckungen um den arkanen Strom nicht Illidan sondern Kael zu.Für einige kommt jegliche Hilfe zu spät, sie wurden von ihrem Magiehunger derart getrieben das sie kriminell geoworden und von dem arkanen enstellt worden sind. Als "Getriebene" leben sie als Aussetzige und Feinde der Gesellschaft. Während Lady Liadrin die Blutritter mit den durch den gefangenen Naaru erzwungene Macht des Lichtes führt und ausbildet nutzen Rommath und seine Leute ihre mächtige Magie um weite Teile ihres einstigen Reiches zurück zu gewinnen.Silbermond wird schnell wieder aufgebaut.Nun führen die beiden Waldläufer und Rommath die Blutelfen zu alter Größe.Sie wollen ihr Reich wieder aufbauen und erwarten die Rückkehr ihres Prinzen.Dazu konzentrieren sie sogar ihre Macht und Stärke. Auch ein neuer,spezieller Verbündeter kann gefunden werden.Die freien Untoten,die Verlassenen , werden von einem ehemaligen Hochelfen und Kriegshelden geführt.Sylvanas Windläufer war im Kampf gegen die Geißel gefallen und von Arthas zur Banshee gemacht worden.Sie führte die Verlassenen nach ihrer Befreihung gegen die Geißel und herrscht nun über weiter Teile des einstigen Lordaerons. Um ihre Heimat zu beschützen haben sich die Verlassenen mit den Blutelfen verbündet.Zusammen wollen sie die Geisterlande von der Geißel säubern.In Unterstadt und Silbermond wurde ein Teleportersystem errichtet.Dieses soll schnell Truppen heranschaffen. The Burning Crusade Während sich das dunkle Portal öffnet kämpfen die Blutelfen noch immer gegen die Geißel in ihrer Heimat.Ihre Anführer Lordregent Lor'themar Theron,Waldläufergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz und Großmagister Rommath setzten alles daran sie zu besiegen.Neben gewöhnlichen Feiden hat sich ihre Lebensweise ebenfalls gegen Sie gestellt, einige Blutelfen haben ihre Fähigkeit,Magie aus anderen Lebewesen zu ziehen,zu sehr ausgereizt.Sie haben sich in die von Magiesucht befallenen Getriebenen verwandelt.Diese kleinen, vom Arkanen enstellen Schatten echter Elfen sind zu einer großen Gefahr geworden.Abenteuerer müssen sie im Immersangwald stellen und bekämpfen. Die Blutelfen stehen unter ständiger Belagerung, von der Todesfestung aus greifen die untoten Heerscharen der Geißel über die Todesschneise immer wieder Silbermond direkt an.An anderer Front müssen sie die Amanitrolle bekämpfen die von Zul'aman und anderen Verstecken heraus nach ihrer alten Heimat greifen.Doch die Blutelfen schließen sich mit den Verlassenen zusammen und können dieser beiden Probleme Herr werden. In den Geisterlanden kommt es zu einem Großangriff auf die Todesfestung.Bald bekommt Lor'themar Theron den Kopf des Anführers der Geißel und Verräter von Quel'thalas, Dar'khan Drathir geliefert.Da Verhandlungen mit der Allianz scheitern und Nachtelfen in Quel'thalas eingedrungen sind, beginnt Lor'themar Verhandlungen mit den Verbündeten der Verlassenen zu führen, der Horde. Er sendet Botschafter nach Orgrimmar.Mit Dar'khans Kopf im Gepäck können sie mit Sylvanas WIndläufers Hilfe Thrall davon zu überzeugen die Blutelfen in die Horde aufzunehmen. Andere Blutelfen haben bereits ihre Prozession in die Scherbenwelt begonnen.Sie gründen Außenposten wie die Falkenwacht und helfen der Horde bei ihren Zielen.Entäuscht mussten die Blutelfen feststellen das dieses "gelobte Land" ihres Prinzen als Lüge herraustellt.Und ihr Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer hat Sie hintergangen.Nach seinem Dienst unter Illidan hat er sich in seinem Machthunger bereits der brennenden Legion angeschlossen.In Shattrath haben einige seiner Elfen nach langen Kampf mit den Draenei der Aldor die Waffen niedergelegt.Ihr Anführer,Voren'thal hatte die Naaru in einer Vision gesehen und erkannt das die Hoffnung und das Überleben seines Volkes bei den Naaru liegt.Als "Seher" schlossen sie sich Shattrah ein und erschufen sich dort eine neue Heimat.Immer im Streit mit den Aldor. Die Seher kennen sich mit ihren verräterrischen Brüdern der Illidari und der brennenden Legion aus.So können die Shat'ari die gefallenen Blutelfen besiegen.Auch im Nehtersturm gelingen ihn große Erfolge gegen die Blutelfen Kael'thas.In der Festung der Stürme wird dessen Verrat endlich offen gelegt.Man glaubt ihn erledigt zu haben,doch der Prinz hat dem Tod ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Mit Hilfe seiner neuen Meister ist er entkommen und verspottet nun die Champions von Shattrath. Nach dem gemeinsamen Sieg über Illidan Sturmgrimm müssen Aldor und Seher erkennen das Kael'thas nicht untätig war. er hat den Naaru M'uru aus Silbermond gestohlen und hat mit dessen Macht und der des Sonnenbrunnens eine dunkle Beschwörung begonnen.Er will Kil'Jaeden nach Azeroth rufen ! Um diesen Schrecken fern zu halten verbünden sich beide Parteien erneut und gründen die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne.Sie landen auf der Sonnenbrunneninsel,Quel'Danas, an und beginnen ihren Kampf gegen die Verräter und Dämonen.Stück für Stück bringen die Truppen Shattraths Quel'Danas unter ihre Kontrolle.Als sie die Terrasse der Magister stürmen können sie den Prinzen endgültig vernichten und dank der Magie des blauen Drachenschwarms einen ersten Blick auf die dunklen Magien des Sonnenbrunnens werfen. Kurz darauf beginnt der eigentliche Sturm auf das Sonnenbrunnenplateau.Jeder Meter dieses Baus muss hart erkämpft werden. Mächtige Dämonen und Blutelfen stellen sich den Helden vergeblich in den Weg.Sie können den blauen Drachen Kalecgos aus den Händen der Legion befreien.Auch M'uru findet seine Erlösung, nach dem langen Diebstahl seiner Lichtmagie hatte er sich in das Monster Entropius verwandelt.Dieses Wesen musste vernichtet werden.Doch Velen von den Draenei birigt einige Splitter.... Schließlich kommt es zum heftigen Kampf mit dem Dämonenfürsten Kil'Jaeden.Da die Sterblichen seiner Macht eingentlich nicht gewachsen sind wird ihnen vom blauen Drachenschwarm geholfen. Durch ihre Macht kann die Ankunft des Eredar abgewendet werden.Und Velen hat ein Geschenk für die Blutelfen: mit Hilfe der Macht des Lichts und der Naarusplitter kann er den Sonnenbrunnen reinigen.Durch diese besondere Gabe können die Blutelfen auf weitere Dämonenmagie verzichten und die Paladine und Priester der Elfen erhalten eine Möglichkeit das Licht fair zu nutzen. Wrath of the Lichking In Dalaran setzten sich die Sonnenhäscher dafür ein das die Blutelfen und andere Mitglieder in die Stadt gelassen werden und den Kirin Tor beitreten dürfen.Die Blutelfen von Quel'thalas sind nicht freiwillig in den Norden gezogen, sie waren noch immer stark vom Krieg in der Scherbenwelt und den Ereignissen auf Quel'danas geschwächt. Bis Sylvanas Windläufer in Silbermond eintrifft.Sie macht klar, sollten die Blutelfen nicht aufmaschieren,würde sie die Verlassenen aus den Geisterlanden abziehen und sie der Geißel und der Allianz überlassen.Lor'themar Theron sieht sich gezwungen die Truppen Mobil zu machen und in den Norden zu ziehen. Also schließen sie sich den Streitkräften der Horde an.In Dalaran sorgt der mächtige Aethas Sonnenhäscher dafür das die Hordebürger ein magisch geschützes Viertel in Dalaran bekommen.Die Magier der Blutelfen,der Sonnenhäscher dienen der Horde als Kampfmagier und ermöglichen es ihnen unter anderem das Schlachtfeld auf dem Tausendwintersee zu erreichen.Aethas berät als Mitglied des Rats der Sechs die Horde bei ihrem Kampf gegen Malygos und ihrem blauen Drachenschwarm. Bald schon erreicht der Argentumkreuzzug Eiskrone.Um sich auf den Sturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle vorzubereiten veranstalten sie das Argentumturnier.Die Sonnenhäscher helfen und vertreten die Horde vor Ort.Silbermond schickt den Blutritter Malithas Glanzkilnge als Champion zusammen mit einer Delegation nach Nordend. Nicht weit vom Turnier entfernt stoßen Kreuzfahrer auf eine alte Klinge der Quel'dorei,Quel'Delar, die zerschmetterte Klinge lag lange im Eis versteckt.Der alte Träger der Klinge, Thalorien Dämmersucher war während der Invasion von Quel'thalas getötet worden.Er hatte vergeblich versucht den Sonennbrunnen selbst zu beschützen.Seine gute Freundin Lana'thel nahm die Klinge an Sich als sie Kael'thas in seinem Feldzug nach Nordend folgte. Doch sie wurde geschlagen und als Untote wiedererweckt.Nun dient sie als Blutkönigin der vampir-artigen Elfen,den San'layn.Um zu zeigen das sie sämtliche Emotionen abgelegt hatte, soll sie die Klinge zerschmettert haben. Um die Klinge vom schlechten Einfluss der Geißel zu reinigen tragen Helden die Klinge sogar bis zum Sonnenbrunnen.Das Plateau dürfen sie aber nur betreten wenn sie die Erlaubnis von Waldläufergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz erhalten.Als die Klinge schließlich gesäubert wird, Zeuge sind unter anderem Lor'themar,Rommath und Lady Liadrin.Einige Hochelfenpilger wurden von Auric Sonnenjäger nach Quel'danas geführt.Der Hoffnungsschimmer dieser beiden Völker bleibt aber nicht dort oder in Silbermind, sondern wird nach Dalaran gebracht. Blutkönign Lana'thel und ihre Diener kämpfen verbittert, und sinnlos um die Eiskronenzitadelle zu beschützen.Er fallen sie, kurz darauf der Lichkönig.Die Blutelfen haben ihre Rache für Silbermond und Quel'thalas bekommen und kehren nach Hause zurück. Cataclysm Quel'thalas ist im großen und ganzen vom Cataclysmus verschont geblieben. Doch ein alter Feind der Blutelfen erhebt sich wieder.Die Amanitrolle sind demRuf von Rastakkhan und den Zandalaritrollen gefolgt.Diese wollen die Trollvölker wiedervereinen und Azeroth für ihre Rasse erobern. Nur ein Trollhäuptling,Vol'jin, folgt diesen Ruf nicht.Er empfindet lediglich der Horde gegenüber Treue. Um Azeroth vor seinen Artgenossen zu beschützen verbündet er sich sogar mit den Hochelfen. Lordregent Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer will diese Exillanten aber nicht in Quel'thalas haben.Nur durch Weltenwanderergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz' Einfluss akzepitert er die Hilfe.Zwar leben die Hochelfen im Exil und lehnen die Lebensweise der Blutelfen ab, dennoch sehen Veressa Windläufer und ihre Waldläufer Quel'thalas noch immer als ihre Heimat und wollen sie vor den Trollen beschützen. Aussehen thumb|leftBlutelfen sehen auf dem ersten Blick den Hochelfen ähnlich, das sind sie sogar. Sie haben die selbe Erscheinung,Größe etc. Lediglich bei der Augenfarbe,die der Haut und der Haare haben sie erkennbare Unterschiede. Durch den Konsum der Teufelsmagie glühen ihre Augen smaragdgrün.Ihre Haut hat sich durch die Aufnahme rötlich verfärbt, gleiches gilt für die Haare. Im Allgemeinen sind die Männer knappe 2.Meter groß und tragen langes Haar, aber auch kurze auffällige Stachelfrisuren.Im Gegensatz zu den Männern der Menschen und Nachtelfen haben sie keine, oder nur wenig Gesichtsbehaarung.Auch sind die schmaler und weniger muskolöß gebaut. Die Frauen sind kleiner und mit ihren 1.80 größer als einige Männer und die meisten Frauen der anderen Rassen.Sie haben wunderschöne Gesichter und ordentliche,attraktive Rundungen. Doch beide Geschlechter haben für andere Rassen einen hohen Attraktivitätswert. Wie alle Elfenrassen auch können Blutelfen sehr Alt werden.Der erste Herrscher und einstige Hochgeborene Dath'remar erlebte mit über 10.000 Jahren die Invasion der Geißel in der er auch starb. Lediglich die Getriebenen und die Felblutelfen ähnlen ihren Brüdern nicht mehr besonders.Die einen wurden durch ihren Magiekonsum und ihre Sucht schrecklich enstellt und wirken wie ein Mischling aus Untotem und Elf.Die Felblutelfen wurden von Kil'jaedens Macht erfüllt und wirken wie Kinder von Elfen und Dämonen, ihn wachsen sogar Hörner und Fangzähne. Die San'lyin sind untote Blutelfen die ihre Erscheinung aber verbregen. Augenfarbe Die Blutelfen haben wie bereits erwähnt grüne Augen.Haben sie noch keine Teufelsmagie konsumiert gelten sie thumb|222pxweiterhin als Hochelfen.Konsumieren sie aber andere Magie können die Augen in den verschiedensten Tönen glühen, sogar ein Purpur ist möglich.Die untoten und Todesritter der Blutelfen glühen natürlich frostig-blau. Trotz der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens schimmern die Augen der Elfen noch immer Grün, dieser Fluch wird wohl noch über Generationen vererbt werden, denn es werden noch immer Kinder mit diesen Augen geboren.Es ist davon auszugehen das das Schimmern bald wieder das der Hochelfen sein wird. Kultur Kleidung thumb|leftIn der Zeit nach dem dritten Krieg ist es üblich geworden Roben und Kleidung in der Farbe Rot oder Schwarz zu tragen.Mit Rot soll an das vergossene Blut während der Invasion der Geißel erinnert werden, aber auch die feurige Verbindung zu ihrem Volk zeigen und die Verbundenheit mit der Sonne, denn so trotzen und verspotteten die Hochelfen einst den Glauben an die Mondgöttin Elune. Architektur Da die Blutelfen von den Hochgeborenen abstammen ist ihnen ein wenig von ihrem Drang zu Prunk und Protz erhalten geblieben.Die von Säulen getragenen ründlichen Häuser sind oft aufwendig verziehrt und mit Ornamenten geschmückt.Mit ihrer Magie haben die Blutelfen Pflanzen,Feuer und Wasser dazu gebracht so zu arbeiten das sie dem Haus den letzten Glanz verpassen.Auch hier dominiert die Farbe Rot. In den Häusern der Blutelfen gibt es selten Treppen, meist führen um das Haus liegene Rampen nach oben, oder es werden Translokationskugeln verwendet.Der Stil der Blutelfen ist am Jugendstil orientiert. Magie Bei den Blutelfen haben die Magien des Feuers und der Hexenmeister die der klassischen Wasser und thumb|312pxEismagie der Hochelfen abgelöst.Auch gibt es Blutmagier bei den Blutelfen.Diese mächtigen Magier sind dazu im Stande mächtige Phönixe aus der Elementarebende zu rufen, Die Blutelfen dienen nicht länger dem heiligen Licht, die Priester und Paladine haben mit der Hilfe M'urus heraus gefunden wie man die heilige Kraft erzwingen kann. Nach Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnes haben die Blutelfen eine neue Quelle für ihre Lichtmagie gefunden. Magische Sucht Seit Ewigkeiten hatten die Erben der Hochgeborenen einen Quell unglaublicher Macht zur Verfügung gehabt, erst den mächtigen Brunnen der Ewigkeit, später ein Teil dessen, den Sonnenbrunnen.Doch durch Arthas und seine Geißel wurde der Sonnenbrunnen unbrauchbar, jeglicher weiterer Einsatz war tödlich oder machte schwer Krank. Nun müssen sich die Blutelfen mit dieser Situation arangieren.Sie beginnen ihren Tag damit zu meditieren, diese Enspannungstecnik soll dabei helfen dem unglaublichen Drang nach Magie Herr zu werden.Entweder sie kämpfen den ganzen weiteren Tag gegen die Sucht, oder sie suchen sich eine Quelle. Diese Quellen sind magische Gegenstände oder Dämonen.Felmagie kann den Bedarf eines Blutelfen für mehrere Tage decken.Zusammen mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und Illidans Techniken können die Blutelfen gut über den Tag kommen. Geben sie dem Hunger aber nach beginnen sie bald damit alles Magische anzufallen und leer zu saugen.Dann sind sie zu Getriebenen geworden und werden von ihren Brüdern ausgestoßen. Was dennoch bemerkenswert ist, die Blutelfen der Scherbenwelt haben es geschafft ohne Verbindung zur Magie zu leben, ebenfalls die Hochelfen von Aalerias Feste. Reittiere,Begleiter und Verbündete thumbDie Blutelfen reiten auf den Falkenschreitern von Quel'thalas und Pferden.Die Falkschreiter sind in den Wäldern um Silbermond heimisch und werden dort auch gezüchtet.Diese großen, straußähnlichen Laufvögel können die Gegner mit ihrem Schnabel, ihrer Geschwindigkeit und Klauen zur Gefahr werden. Im Kampf holen sich die Waldläufer und Jäger der Blutelfen oft die majestätischen Drachenfalken zu Hilfe.Während die kleineren Exemplare am Boden kämpfen können die größeren sogar Blutelfen tragen.Diese Wesen sind mit Krallen und einer schwachen Form des Feueratems bewaffnet. Die machtvollen Magister von SIlbermond gehören zu denen die Golems erschaffen können.Sie erwecken die kunstvoll und magisch begabten Steinwesen und benutzen sie als Wachen und Polizei.Jede Fraktion der Blutelfen besitzt eigene Golems, deren Riesen unterstehen ausschließlich den Sehern,Blutrittern und der Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne. left|thumbWie für Elfen fast typisch sind die Blutelfen mit den Bewohnern der Wälder des Immersangwaldes befreundet.Die Waldläufer können sich auf die Hilfe der Urtume und Luchse von Immersang verlassen.Im magischen Sektor benutzen die Blutelfen die Manawyrmer als Wächter und Resovoir für Manaquellen. Religion Nach ihrer Verbannung hatten sich die Hochgeborenen nicht nur von der Lebensart der Nachtelfen abgewandt, sondern auch von deren Glaube.SIe glaubten nicht länger an die Mondgöttin Elune, sondern sahen die Sonne als Heiligtum.Die Elfen glaubten sogar das sie von ihr gesegnet worden sind. Nach dem Kontakt zu den Menschen traten Hochelfen in die Kirche des heiligen Lichts ein.Da sie nie offiiziell ausgetreten sind ,müssen die Sin'dorei noch immer Mitglied sein. Während des dritten Krieges und dessen Folgejahre glaubten die Blutelfen das sich das Licht von ihnen abgewendet hat.Die Priester verloren teilweise sogar ihre Fähigkeiten.Bis die Blutelfen M'uru in ihre Gewalt bekommen haben.Mit Hile ihres Gefangenen konnten Lady Liadrin und ihre Blutritter die Lichtmagie erzwingen, sie pressten sie einfach aus dem Naaru heraus. Dank dem Propheten Velen und der Reinigung des Sonnenbrunnens haben die Blutritter eine einfache und "ehrliche" Lichtquelle.In ihrerm Hunger schlossen sich einige Blutelfen dem Schattenrat an und sehen die Brennende Legion als ihren neuen Meister. Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern Die Allianz Die Blutelfen haben gute Gründe der Allianz zu misstrauen, sogar um sie zu hassen.Die beiden Menschen Garithos und Arthas brachten großes Leid über die Blutelfen.Wegen dieser Herren haben sie die Allianz verlassen.Ganz besonders schmertze sie das die Armeen der Allianz zusahen als die Geißel in Quel'thalas einfiel und es verwüstete. Ihre Hochelfenbrüder sehen die Blutelfen als "Schwach" an. Sie haben das Potenzial und die Möglichkeiten Blutelfen zu werden, tun es aber nicht.Die Hochelfen selbst wollen den Blutelfen wegen ihrer Teufelsmagie nicht beitreten, ebenso haben sie bei den Mitgliedern der Allianz Stimmung gegen die Blutelfen gemacht. Zwar haben die Blutelfen nichts gegen die Zwerge, doch auch diese haben zugesehen und waren laut einiger Blutelfen nie "Freunde von Quel'thalas". Mindestens seit den Aktivitäten des Reliqiuar, einer Forschergilde der Blutelfen, muss der Friede mit Eisenschmiede vorbei sein. Denn auch die Blutelfen sind an den Schätzen der Titanen interessiert.thumb|370px Die Nachtelfen Mit den Nachtelfen herrscht ewige Feindschaft.Die Druiden glauben noch immer das die Magie falsch ist und verboten werden sollte.Noch dazu sind die Blutelfen Nachfahren der verhassten Hochgeborenen und konsumieren regelmäßig Teufelsmagie. Außerdem haben sie dem Verräter Illidan geholfen zu fliehen. Mit den Kal'dorei werden sie bestimmt keine Freunde mehr. Die Horde Die Blutelfen sehen ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Horde lediglich als Zweckbündnis, jetzt da der Sonnenbrunnen intakt und die Geißel bezwungen ist gibt es kaum noch Gründe darin zu bleiben. Die arroganten Blutelfen sehen die Tauren und Orcs als primitive aber praktische Verbündete, bei den schamanistischen Völkern stoßen sie wegen ihres Konsums von Felmagie auf Ablehnung.Dennoch sind überall Botschafer zu finden, ebenfalls ist eine Delegation der Horde in SIlbermond zu finden. Mit den Trollen herrscht sein Jahrtausenden Feindschaft bis aufs Blut.Zwar bekämpfen sie zusammen mit den Dunkelspeeren sogar schon die Amani und Gurubashitrolle, dennoch herrscht Misstrauen. Der große Vol'jin kann aber von sich behaupten geschafft zu haben die Hochelfen unter Veressa Windläufer und die Blutelfen unter Haduron Wolkenglanz zu einem Bündnis gegen Zul'Aman gebracht zu haben. Mit den Verlassenen herrscht das innigste Bündnis.Diese freien Untoten haben wie die Blutelfen unter der Geißel gelitten, auch kratzt es sie nicht das die Blutelfen dunkle Magie verzehren.Die Königin der Verlassenen, Sylvanas Windläufer war einst eine große Kriegsheldin und Hoch angesehen.Nach dem dritten Krieg schloss sie sich mit ihren ehemaligen Offizier Lor'themar zusammen und schlossen einen Pakt.Zusammen kämpfen sie um die Geisterlande. Dalaran Die Blutelfen haben einen Platz im Magokratischen Stadtstaat.Die Sonnenhäscher sind der Bund der Blutelfen von Dalaran.SIe stehen im ständigen Konflikt mit dem SIlberbund, denn dieser versucht den Rat von Dalaran davon zu überzeugen das die Blutelfen keinen Platz in Dalaran haben sollten. Draenei thumb|322pxDie Blutelfen und die Draenei haben eine blutige wie bewegte gemeisame Vergangenheit.Erstmalig trafen die Blutelfen unter Illidan unter die korrumpierten Brüder der Draenei, die Zerschlagenenen, zusammen mit ihnen bekämpften sie agressive Höllenorcs.Nach der Eroberung des schwarzen Tempel gründeten Akama und seine Leute die Aschenzungen, diese mächtigen Krieger sind die Wächter des schwarzen Tempel und dessen Verließe. Alsbald sollten die Blutelfen kämpferisch gegen die unverdorbenen Draenei vorgehen.Illidan wollte keine andere Macht neben sich in der Scherbenwelt dulden und befahl einigen Blutelfen die Eroberung Shattraths. Doch der Anführer dieser Armee, Voren'thal, hatte die Naaru gesehen und die Waffen neiergelegt, verlangte aber ein Treffen mit A'dal, dem Herrscher von Shattrath.Der Naaru nahm daraufhin die nun als Seher bekannten Blutelfen in der Stadt auf. Der Priesterorden der örtlichen Draenei, die Aldor hatten bis dahin gegen die Blutelfen gekämpft.Sie waren von ihnen verletzt und getötet worden, zwar heißen sie die Blutelfen offiziell wilkommen, doch eigentlich herrscht zwischen beiden Fraktionen tiefer Hass. Auch die verbleibenden Blutelfen unter Kael'thas blieben nicht untätig, sie endeckten während ihrer Suche nach Magie und Mana die Festung der Stüme.Dieser "Raumhafen" der Draenei war mit Manaschmieden versehen, diese erweckten sofort den Eroberungsdrang der Blutelfen.Velen und seine Draenei wahren während ihrer Flucht vor den Orcs in die Festung der Stürme gelangt und hielten sich dort versteckt, sie kämpften mit den Blutelfen um die Kontrolle der Raumschiffe der Naaru. Lediglich die Exodar konnten sie halten und mit ihr nach Azeroth fliehen.Noch im Orbit dieser Welt kämpften beide Gruppen um die Exodar.Die Blutelfen sabotierten sogar den Antrieb des Schiffes und sorgten für einen Absturz über dem nördlichen Kalimdor.WIe die Draenei überlebten einge Blutelfen den Absturz des Schiffes.Auf den Mythosinseln kämpfen sie um die Kontrolle der manabetriebenen Trümmer der Exodar. Doch die Naaru konnten es bewerkstelligen das sich die Aldor und Seher gegen Illidan verbündeten.Gemeinsam mit den Aschezungen konnte man die Wachen des schwarzen Tempels besiegen und den Verräter stellen und töten. Auch Prinz Kael'thas fällt unter der Klinge der beiden Gruppen. Allerdings hatte der Prinz sein Volk an die brennende Legion verraten und für Macht verkauft.Auf der Sonnenbrunneninsel will er die Macht M'urus verwenden um den Dämonenfürsten Kil'jaeden nach Azeroth bringen, als Portal soll ihm der Sonnenbrunnen dienen. DIe Aldor und Seher vereinen sich zur Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne und landen auf Quel'danas.Dort töten sie Kael'thas auf der Terasse der Magister und verhindern die Beschwörung Kil'jaedens.Die lange Folter durch die Blutelfen hatte einen Preis, M'uru war dermaßen geschwächt und verdorben worden das er sich in das Wesen Entropius verwandelt hat, Entropius fällt aber im Kampf um die Insel. Velen kann einen Spiltter des Naarus bergen und ihn dazu verwenden den Sonnenbrunnen zu reinigen. Dank der Draenei haben die Blutelfen ihre alte Magiequelle wieder und können das Licht nun ehrlich verwenden, außerdem sind sie nicht länger auf die Magie von anderen Wesen abhängig. Lediglich Horde und Allianzzugehörigkeit macht die beiden Völker zu Feinden. Der Phönix Der Phönix spielt in der Kultur der Blutelfen eine wichtige Rolle.Erstmals kann dieses mächtige Wesen von Blutmagiern aus der Elementarebene beschworen werden, und es ist ein Zeichen für den Fall und den Aufstieg Quel'thalas nach dem dritten Krieg.Die Blutelfen haben sich laut ihrer Auffassung wie "ein Phönix aus der Asche" erhoben. Seitdem ziert er Fahnen und Kunst der Blutelfen Fraktionen und Gruppen der Blutelfen Blutritter Die Blutritter sind der Paladinorden der Blutelfen. Das Volk von SIlbermond kann den Rittern für den Sieg über die Geißel danken. Lady Liadrin und ihre Kämpfer können nun die Macht des Lichtes aus dem Sonnenbrunnen nutzen, lange musten sie M'uru dafür quälen. Magister Die Magister sind die mächtigsten Magier Silbermonds. Sie stehen deshalb an der Spitze der Zauberkundigen der Blutelfen. Jede Siedlung der Blutelfen hat einen eigenen Magister bzw. eine Magistix. Dank der Magister und ihren Fähigkeiten konnten die Blutelfen den Naaru M'uru gefangen nehmen und seine Lichtmagie verwenden. Die Magister werden von Magister Rommath geführt. Weltenwanderer Die Weltenwanderer sind ein Orden der Waldläufer von Quel'thalas. Diese respekteinflößenden Bogenschützen hatten die wenigsten Probleme mit dem Verlust der Magie und betrachten trotz ihres Konsums die Aufnahme von Felmagie als teuflisch. Ebenfalls misstrauen sie den Blutritten und den Magistern. Ihr Anführer ist Halduron Wolkenglanz. Sie kämpften schon gemeinsam mit dem Silberbund gegen Zul'aman. Seher Die Seher sehen sich nicht mehr als Bürger von Quel'thalas. Für ihre Ziele arbeiten Volo'then und seine Leute mit Bürgern von Horde und Allianz zusammen. Sie unterstehen nun lediglich noch den Naaru von Shattrath. Ihr Ziel ist die Bekämpfung der Verräter des Sonnenzorns. Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne Zusammen mit den Aldor haben die Seher die Offensive aufgestellt. Gemeinsam mit Horde und Allianz konnten sie Kael'thas töten und die Beschwörung Kil'jaedens verhindern. Ebenso konnten sie den Sonnenbrunnen von Teufelsmagie bereinigen. Sonnenzorn Die Blutelfen des Sonnenzorns sind jene Blutelfen, die sich zu Kael'thas verpflichtet zählen. Für ihre Machtgier griffen sie die Draenei an und schlachteten sie ab. Auf Quel'Danas wollten sie sogar Kil'jaeden beschwören – nach dessen Niederlage wurde der Sonnenzorn zerschlagen. Das Reliqiuar Diese Gruppe ist – wie die Forscherliga – an der Erforschung alter Ruinen und Schätze interessiert.Doch im Gegensatz zu den Zwergen wollen sie lediglich die magische Energie erhalten, die in den Relikten gespeichert ist. Mittlerweile hat die Archäologische Akademie diese Arbeit übernommen und greift auch auf die Hilfe der Abenteurer zurück. Sonnenhäscher Die Sonnenhäscher sind nach ihrem Anführer Aethas Sonnenhäscher benannt. Sie setzen sich für einen Platz der Blutelfen in Dalaran ein und sorgen dafür, dass Hordenmitglieder in der Stadt unbehelligt leben dürfen. Mit ihren hochelfischen Konkurrenten, dem Silberbund, kämpfen sie um die mächtige Klinge Quel'Delar. Arten und Mutationen der Blutelfen Durch ihre Erlebnisse und ihre Sucht sind einige Blutelfen mutiert. San'layn thumbDiese untoten Blutelfen wurden nach ihrer Niederlage in Nordend reanimiert.Ihr Manadurst hat sich in vampirartiges Verhalten verämdert.Sie dienen dem Lichkönig nun als Berrater,Wächter,Kommandanten und mächtige Magier.Ihre Anführerin ist die einstige Trägerin von Quel'delar, Lana'thel, die als Blutkönigin bekannt geworden ist. Getriebene left|thumb|126pxDie Getriebenen sind voll und ganz ihrem Hunger nach Magie verfallen.In ihrer Sucht sind sie mutiert und töten alles und jeden der zwischen ihnen und dem nächsten Schuss Mana steht. Sie leben in Banden und jeder von ihnen hat einen eigenen Anführer.Wegen ihrer Gier und Skrupellosigkeit wurden sie verbannt und werden von den Blutelfen gejagt. Felblutelfen Diese Blutelfen waren einst treue Anhänger Kael'thas', wegen ihren Diensten wurden thumbsie von der brennenden Legion derart mit Felmagie versorgt das sie begonnen haben sich in Dämonen zu verwandeln.Ihen wachsen Flügel,Hauer und Klauen.Sie werden auch Teufelsblutelfen genannt. Führung der Blutelfen thumb|105pxDie Blutelfen werden seit Jahren schon vom Waldläufergeneral Lor'themar Theron geleitet.Zusammen mit seinem alten Freund Haduron Wolkenglanz und dem Magister Rommath lenken sie die Geschicke der Blutelfen der Stadt Silbermond. Jahrtausende war Quel'thalas eine Monachie, an dessem Spitze die Sonnenwandererfamilie standt. Doch Prinz Kael'thas war in seiner Sucht nach Magie und Macht zum Verräter geworden und schloss sich der brennenden Legion an. Die Führung von Silbermond schreckt aber nicht von Gedankenkontrolle zurück um die Macht zu halten. Die Magister manipulieren Aufwiegler und Oppositionelle mit Hilfe von Magie und hindern sie so an ihren Tätigkeiten. In World of Warcraft thumb|left|213pxStartgebiet: Immersangwald Hauptstadt: Silbermond Bevorzugte Reittiere: Falkenschreiter Verfügbare Klassen: Hexenmeister, Jäger, Magier, Paladin, Priester, Schurke, Krieger, Todesritter Können lediglich mit dem Erweiterung ''The Burning Crusade'' gespielt werden. Spezialeigenschaften Arkane Affinität (passiv): ”Verzauberkunst” Fertigkeit um 10 erhöht Magiewiderstand (passiv): Alle Widerstände bezüglich der Magie um 5 erhöt Arkaner Strom (aktiv): Bringt Feinde im Umkreis von 8m 2 Sekunden lang zum Schweigen. Stellt auserdem etwas Mana wieder her. Spontanzauber - 2 Min. Abklingzeit. (Zauber nur für Paladin/Magier/Priester/Hexer) Arkaner Strom (aktiv): Bringt Feinde im Umkreis von 8m 2 Sekunden lang zum Schweigen. Stellt auserdem etwas Energie wieder her. Spontanzauber - 2 Min. Abklingzeit (Zauber nur für Schurken) Arkaner Strom'' (aktiv): Bringt Frinde im Umkreis von 8m 2 ekunden lang zum Schweigen. Stellt auserdem etwas Fokus wieder her. Spontanzauber - 2 Min. Abklingzeit (''Zauber nur für Jäger) Berühmte Blutelfen da:Blood elves en:Blood elf es:Elfo de Sangre fr:Elfe de Sang pl:Krwawe elfy Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Blutelfen